Rebirth, One Shot
by MagzandLillie
Summary: A much younger and inexperienced Toad stumbles upon a very, very different Kat Statik. A re-imagining of S&PC. Rated T for language and some violence. See my profile for any questions.


**KS: Rebirth, A One Shot**

**By MagzandLillie**

_A much younger and inexperienced Toad stumbles upon a very, very different Kat Statik._

A horrible night, one that would probably be met with a few beat downs. Toad could already feel it happening, just before giving the mission assessment.

_What was her name_? She had said it right before knocking him out cold. No, wait...it was the _other_ one that did it. He remembered flashes of pink, brown, and black. Were there _three_ of them? No, it couldn't have been right.

Going over the evening in his mind, he tried to remember, after all, Magneto was waiting.

* * *

Eight in the evening, a corporate building. Toad's job was to infiltrate and gather information. It would be much easier with help from Mystique, but he was told to do this alone. It wouldn't be too difficult, but it would take more patience than he could actually manage, and stealth. No killing unless they stood in the way.

He felt a tingling in his stomach, as he hid up in the tree tops, that weird feeling that occurred every time he was sent on missions. It didn't only happen when he was alone, sometimes it happened when he_ thought_ about missions. He blamed adrenaline, a lot easier than accepting the fact that someone would catch him and he would die.

There was a sound, right as he was about to break in. A revving, like a motorcycle engine, followed by two more with the same noise. He waited, clinging to the side of the building just below a window, and they soon passed.

In hindsight, Toad realized that was the first mistake of many. The others followed like tipped dominoes.

* * *

The building was near silent, and the office he entered was dark. _They have to go home some time, right_? But something didn't feel 'right.' His eyes adjusted to the blackness quickly and he went to the first computer he could find.

Motorcycle engines from outside made him freeze. He smirked at the way he was acting and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The computer came on silently, which was strange, and the screen filled the room with an eerie blue glow. A screen popped up, demanding a user-name and password.

A USB drive was placed into the computer, and after a few moments and button-pressing, the screen disappeared, followed by a long stream of numbers and letters that held no meaning to him. Just a few more minutes and it'll be over. He focused intently on the monitor, as to not be frightened by shadows conjured up by his mind.

This was his second mistake.

* * *

He didn't hear the door open, but a light flickered on. The files were half way through the copy stage before the computer fizzled out.

"Damn it!" He shouted, then tried to duck for cover. But it was too late, and he realized that this meant a kill for the evening. At least it would take the edge off. There was no one else in the room but him. Then how...?

"Aren't you a cutie?" A voice giggled. Out of nowhere, three appeared. The one in front had shocking pink hair and wore all black, like those X-Geeks.

"And he's been a bad, bad boy," A Latina girl with long, brown hair and eyes to match smirked. She was dressed in the same fashion.

"Now ladies," A boy, dressed like the others, with black hair, chastised them, "We're not supposed to _flirt_."

_Shit_, Toad mentally cursed. This wouldn't have happened if Mystique came along.

The pink haired girl raised her hand, holding some kind of glowing orb, smiling broadly, "Why don't you be a good little boy and hand over the files?"

"Aren't you supposed to be home, learning how to bake?" Toad tried a distraction. The girl's face screwed up in anger, and she tossed the ball of energy at him. He leapt away, heading for the ceiling.

"Nina, you got this?" The girl turned to the other one.

"Got it, just block the exits," The Latina replied.

The pink haired girl ran from the room, the boy following her.

Okay, he laughed, he could take on _one_ at a time. Sabertooth and Mystique taught him well enough to deal with one. This was his third mistake of the evening.

* * *

"You sure Nina can handle this?" Kathryn Tesla asked, turning to Don. They stood outside of the exit, making sure no one else was on their way. It was enough effort to just get the cameras out, let alone people.

Don Albini nodded, "She's a tough chick. If anyone can take that guy down, it's her."

"Right," Kathryn nodded, "So, what's the plan?"

"I read his mind," Don replied, "He's working for some organization, they want information on some mutants. If he gets those files, who knows what damage it'll do. I guess the only thing we should do is get him."

The door was ripped open, an Nina Villuenueva was sent crashing to the floor. Whoever that man was, was heading down the hallway, making his escape.

"Shit," Nina cursed, getting to her feet, "I don't know what happened, I had him, and then--"

"No time for this," Don shouted, "Get him before he hurts anyone else!" Don started chasing after the green man, the girls following right behind him.

Hurting Nina Villuenueva must have been the fourth and fifth mistakes, and that was _before_ he decided to steal one of their motorcycles.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Don was already breathing heavily, and when he saw that his bike had gone missing, he kicked one of the workers' cars.

"I'll get him," Kathryn vowed, "Don, you go with Nina. Nina, cover my ass-end, I don't want anymore surprises tonight!" She jumped onto her bike, kicked up the stand, and tore from the parking lot after a black motorcycle heading somewhere fast.

_Where is he going?_ Kathryn thought to herself, _He's gonna end up in the bay if..._ She cursed out loud when she realized that was exactly what he was doing.

"Don!" She called into the communicator, "I need a distraction. We've gotta stop him, and soon!"

"What kind of a distraction?" Don asked, clinging onto Nina for dear life. He wasn't accustomed to riding 'bitch' as Nina called it, and wasn't planning on starting anytime soon.

"Think..." Kathryn told herself, then told him, "Okay, remember those cartoons we use to watch on Saturday?"

"Gotcha," Don replied, "Just let us catch up!"

* * *

_I'm gonna make it_, and the thought made Toad tingle again. And he didn't have to kill anyone...yet. Looking in the rear view mirror on his left side, he saw the girl on the bike begin to fall back. And most of the traffic had begun to disappear as he headed closer to the docks. From there it was just a simple boat ride across the bay and he would be home free with half of the information he needed. Half was good enough, and then he could tell Magneto about these mutants and maybe get Erik to find them.

All these thoughts distracted him, and he looked back up to the road.

"Shit!" A brick wall had somehow made its way into the middle of the street. He gripped the brake, and felt the bike tip a little, then tip a lot. And before he knew it, he was on the ground, losing consciousness.

"Hey, there he is!" Someone shouted. He knew it was too good to be true. Now he would be facing jail time.

Kathryn's bike slowed to a stop. At this point she was more irritated by the chase than the fact that this _thing_ hurt her roommate and best friend. She pulled off her helmet and walked over to the green man, who was in a heap, one of his legs buried under Don's motorcycle. The others, Nina and Don, followed behind her.

"Well, hello there," She crouched down over his head, looking down at him. His eyes were glazed over, meaning he wouldn't be awake for much longer. She reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the USB flash drive, "Next time, why don't you just hand it over instead of makin' us go through all this trouble, hm?"

He moaned something, but she didn't quite catch it. Don pulled the bike off the green man, "Green bastard scratched it!"

"Come on, Kat," Nina called to Kathryn, but she was too busy looking at the stranger.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

He coughed, but managed to speak, "Toad."

"Hi, I'm Kat," She replied, "I can see this isn't over yet, is it?"

"Prolly not," He smirked, "I'll be seeing you again."

"I hope not," Kathryn smiled, "Though it would be nice to put some effort it. Oh, and the cops are on their way, you might wanna start moving."

"Come on, Kat!" Don shouted, his voice more frantic, echoing over the sound of oncoming sirens.

"Thanks," Toad groaned, "I think."

That was the last mistake he could remember before waking up at the lair.

* * *

So, he remembered a good chunk of the evening. Magneto would have preferred having those files. And when the time came for Toad to tell Erik about those three mutants that came out of nowhere, he decided not to. He didn't see a reason to.

He figured it would be more fun if he didn't.


End file.
